The Ryuugu Tragedy
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Rena had been acting emotionless these days, what happened? Rated T for deaths. Also published in Wattpad with the title "Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: Nan Demo-Hen", which is basically the same story but had some differences.
1. Prologue

_Whatever you love and want_

 _Or whoever it is_

 _Do not let it make your sanity wilt_

 _Or Tragedy happens_

 ** _-Frederica Bernkastel_**

 **MION POV**

I woke up early, got showered and dressed up in my school uniform. Another new yet usual day at school with a newcomer to the village I live in.

His name is Keiichi Maebara, a brown haired boy who is kind and hot-blooded.

I walked to the direction of the school, where we usually meet, with my friend Rena Ryugū... A mysterious yet a good friend of mine.

"Good morning Kei-Chan~! How ya doing?" I greeted him.

"Felt good, like usual. How about you?" He replied warmly.

"Oh, I felt GREAT Kei-Chan! Look how much I growed!" I teased him with my chest, which is big which is mainly a perverted man's target.

"You're being too big. Rena on the other hand is in the correct size..."

"Wha- Mine is better? Kana, Kana?" Are her first words I heard from her today.

I chuckled at the cuteness of her behavior.

And we walked to school safely... Or so that we thought...

When we were about to enter our classroom, Kei-Chan went in first, and he tripped on a tripwire which made a whole toolbox above him fall on his head.

He instantly got sent to the ground with Rena tending after him.

"Keiichi-Kun! A-Are you OK!?"

I chuckled, before hearing another laughter, a loud one.

"OHOHOHO! How's that for not being able to focus for God knows how many time it is!?" It came from a little girl with short blonde hair, her name is Satoko Hojō.

She has an older brother named Satoshi who died a year ago. Nobody knew what kiled him.

Then I heard a cheerful voice saying "Mii~ Don't worry Keiichi-San! That'll heal up pretty soon, Nipah~!"

The little girl with long purple hair, and she is the shrine maiden of the Oyashiro Shrine... Her name is Furude Rika, everyone respected her.

"Satoko! You're going too far this time! Keiichi-Kun might've got a major concussion from that!" Rena yelled out crying cutely with Keiichi in her arms.

It almost looked like we were watching a very anti-climatic drama.

I sighed joyfully.

"Well, Rena... Rika-Chan is right! He can heal up from that!"

Silence.

This is odd, usually she answered.

"Oh yeah... Tomorrow's Watanagashi... Today's club meeting will be dodgeball everyone!" I yelled to Rika, Satoko, Rena and Kei-Chan.

"What's Watanagashi?" Keiichi asked.

"Oh yeah, you're new here... Well it's a festival... To worship Oyashiro-Sama!"

"I've heard of that name... Is he some sort of... This land's god?"

"Mii~ That's correct!" Rika gave a thumbs up.

Rena however... She was silent throughout our conversation. I decided to shrug it off. She must've been still tired from her treasure hunting in the scrapyard yesterday. Or maybe she's still depressed because of Satoshi's death? I don't know.

 _A few hours later... Club activity_

The whole club is in the field, team A consists of me, Rika and Satoko who became the keeper.

Team B consists of Kei-Chan, Rena, and my twin sister Shion, who coincidentally came just in time to fill in the position as the team's keeper.

As the match started with the ball being in Satoko's hand first, she passed it to me, before I threw a non-serious shot at Kei-Chan, which he easily catched.

"You're being serious aren't you!?" He asked.

"I'm about to!" I replied.

He then jumped into the air and made a power throw which I dodged and Satoko caught it, with her whole strength she threw it back at Kei-Chan who is still frozen due to the recoil.

The ball is flying right to his chest, if it hits he gets eliminated.

I grinned as I pumped my fist, confident that it might hit.

However suddenly...

BLAM*

Out of the blue, Rena stepped in, and the ball hits her straight in the head shielding Kei-Chan. Rena was sent straight to the ground as a result.

Kei-Chan caught the ball that was going upwards after getting a head-on collision with Rena earlier, he then threw it at Rika which hits her stomach, and it ricocheted to my position, hitting me in my legs, eliminating me too.

Score one for Team B.

Throughout the next 3 rounds it has been the same. Rena shielding Kei-Chan from the ball and getting her head hit repeatedly.

The end score is 1-3... Team B wins.

"OK we lost Kei-Chan, what are your orders for us today? Punishment game, remember?"

"Let's see..." He put a finger on his chin, thinking.

After he looked at Rena's figure lying on the ground after all those, he then snapped his fingers.

"All of you, help me with taking her back to her home... Fast."

"What, why?" I asked.

"I think she had a concussion, we should get her home."

I didn't know he was this selfless!

We all complied, and with our combined efforts we managed to bring her unconscious body to her home.

"What happened to her?" A man, who looks to be in his 40s... Asked. She's Rena's father.

"She got a concussion, she fell and hit her head on a rock." Kei-Chan lied.

"What!? Bring her in now!"

As Keiichi took her body inside, I looked at the sky in wonder.

"Is this year's Watanagashi will go peacefully?"

-To Be Continued


	2. Watanagashi

The night of the festival has arrived. People from the whole Hinamizawa village attended it.

Keiichi and Rena were walking together until a voice called out.

"Oh? Maebara-San?" The voice came from a glasses wearing man who also wore a cap, a grey tank top, and tan jeans. He had a camera with him.

"Tomitake-San? Nice to meet you here!"

"Yeah... I brought Takano-San too... Guh!" Suddenly he gasped at the sight of Rena.

"Is there something wrong?" Keiichi asked.

"N-No... Oh yeah! I think she's calling me! Gotta go!"

"That's weird..." Keiichi remarked, looking at Rena, who gave him a I have no idea look.

Both of them then walked to the stalls and found a shooting game, where Mion is waiting.

"Mii-Chan!" Rena called out.

"Oh, there you are!" She called back waving her hand.

The three of them then glanced at the shooting game stall, one of the prizes is a gothic doll.

Both Rena and Mion then looked at Keiichi, intently.

"Why are you both looking at me?"

"You're good at shooting, Kei-Chan!"

"So you mean I should be the one to win that?"

"And stop complaining."

Keiichi then took the BB gun, paid the stall keeper, and knocked the doll down in one shot.

Keiichi then gave the doll to Rena.

"Hauu~ This doll is so cute! Omochikaeri~!"

Mion smiled. This was for the best... Rena was the one who met Keiichi first when he moved, it's obvious that they get closer more faster.

And the rest of Watanagashi went normal like the previous worlds... Rika successfully danced, Tomitake died, and Takano disappearing mysteriously.

However one difference is, at the scene where Tomitake died...

-Mion POV

I look in disbelief as the photographer who is acquainted to Kei-Chan committed suicide by clawing his freaking neck out.

I looked around, there was no one else nearby, so I decide to take a look at his belongings. I found some VCR tapes, his camera, and a notebook.

Quickly thinking, I went to the nearest payphone, and dialled the police about what I find.

After half an hour, a police car arrived, along with a white van.

"It's ironic... Someone from the Sonozaki family actually needed us police's help." A voice came out as the figure came out of the police car.

Oishi Kuraudo, AKA Cloud. The best police officer and private investigator that I have ever met. He was already in an age where he should've retired.

"Well, Oishi-San... This old man here don't have the rights to investigate what's in these!" I said half-jokingly.

I gave him the tapes, the camera, and the notebook as I saw some men put the photographer into the van.

I looked at Oishi again.

"Looks like this year is also tragic." He said before entering his car and drove off leaving me alone in the clearing.

I'm very curious of what is in those tapes, and the photos he took... Furthermore, his notebook seems fishy.

I decided to go to the police station in Okinomiya tomorrow, I need to know what's in all of them.

Also, Rena seems to be very different... She's more silent than usual. Did something happen?

I shrugged it off and walked back home. However there is still one thought in my mind that gave me the dreads...

Everything's gonna be OK, isn't it?

-To Be Continued


	3. The Tragedy

We spent a week normally despite of what happened at Watanagashi that night.

Tomorrow's Saturday, so today I can still have a game with the club.

Today's game is a game of poker, which of course, I won against both Rena and Kei-Chan... Both Rika-Chan and Satoko-Chan were the spectators.

And the punishment game is a truth or dare game.

"OK, Kei-Chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Rena. In front of all of us."

He shook in surprise along with Rena.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"Well, is it a hand kiss, cheek kiss, or?"

"What do you think, you dense junk? In the lips!"

This immediately caused both Rena and Kei-Chan to blush heavily.

"Fine but if she hates it then it's on you!"

He then looked at Rena, their eyes staring into each other. Kei-Chan's face was that of hesitation, while Rena... I don't know how to explain it but I think it's... Dreamy?

And a second later...

"Ahhh screw this!"

He pressed his lips onto Rena's... And to my shock Rena kissed back, and even started to hug Kei-Chan.

After a minute they pulled out for breath.

"Satisfied!?" He asked in embarrassment.

The 3 of us nodded.

Now it's Rena's turn to play.

"OK, Rena, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, Mii-Chan!"

"What do you think of Kei-Chan?"

And that question hit the jackpot, as she flinched and blushed heavily.

"W... Well... I... Keiichi-Kun is kind, manly, selfless... **Whatever he need, ever he got, ever he want...** I want to cherish them..."

Her breathing became heavy, and I have no choice but to stop the game.

"OK, Rena. Take it easy... Club's over! All of you are free to go home!"

I began to be irked by Rena's answer. What did she mean?

That thought lingered onto me until tonight.

I decided to call her, I'm worried.

I dialled up the number of Rena's landline, and it connected.

"Mr. Ryugū speaking." It's Rena's father.

"Hello, umm... Sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing right now but can I talk to Rena?"

"Oh, Reina went to Maebara-San's home not too long ago. Is there anything that you want to tell me?"

"No. Sorry to bother you."

"That's OK." He then hung up.

I dialled up Kei-Chan's landline afterwards.

Rena answered it, and the both of us talked for over 45 minutes about what to do tomorrow. At that minute I heard knocking on a door. What I knew at this time is that Kei-Chan's parents are away at the time.

"Rena? Is anyone there?"

"Hold on, Let Rena check."

I heard the voice of the phone being placed on a surface, possibly a table before hearing Rena opening the door. Then I heard shouts, things being hit and other scuffle signs. The line went dead.

I tried to call again, but it wasn't answered.

2 hours have passed, and I can't sleep a wink. I kept thinking about what happened.

I took the phone again and called to Kei-Chan's mobile. Again, it was Rena who answered.

"H...Hello?" I greeted.

"Ohhh... So iT's YoU MiI-cHaN~" She sounded... groggy and... tired?

"What happened earlier? did something happened?"

"Just a kid's prank. letting a vicious dog out here, hihi! Keiichi-Kun got scared too!"

"Oh I see... Can I talk to him?"

"NO! I mean... He's already asleep. I don't want to wake him up so suddenly." The shout in the beginning of her words surprised me... What's wrong with her?

"Oh.. I.. I see! Well, sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey night!"

"That's OK... Mii-Chan!"

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Mii-Chan~ **I love you**." She then hung up.

I love you?

The way she said that is kinda off... But I decided to shrug my bad feelings off and went to bed.

Minutes have passed, but I still couldn't sleep. What happened?

I got up from bed, and dressed up in my casual wear.

I also brought a flashlight along the way since Hinamizawa is a rural village... Lesser lights shine on the paths.

I walked my way to Kei-Chan's home, and knocked the door.

"Rena? Rena! I know you're still awake!"

No answer.

I kicked the door open out of impatience, and continued to call out to her.

"Rena!? Kei-Chan!?"

No answer... It's quite... Too quiet! Are they totally asleep already!?

I climbed up the stairs to the 2nd floor where Kei-Chan's bedroom is. The 2nd floor consists of only a straight narrow hallway with his bedroom on the left of the stairs. The door of the room is a sliding door.

In front of the bedroom door I knocked again, and yet no answer.

I tried sliding the door open, and to my surprise, it's not locked.

"It's not locked? Wha--?"

I froze as my sight laid on what's in front of me inside the bedroom.

There is Kei-Chan sitting at the end of the room, his neck slit and his eyes were that of fear. A billhook was present beside his body.

And what's more... Right next to him...

Rena's body. There was a rope tied to one of the ceiling's foundation, which ends up on a noose around her neck.

It was like a pinata as her eyes were lifeless, and her expression is that of depression. Her neck also seems to have maggots crawling out of it as I focused my sight on her.

The white cloth of her dress covered below the noose, there are 10 empty beer cans and an empty wine bottle on the floor.

And right beneath Rena, is a note that says _May Oyashiro-Sama bless both of us in the next life! We will be Together, forever!_

I knelt down, I couldn't believe at what is present in front of me.

"Ahhh... Ahhh..."

A total silence surrounded me for a moment before...

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I let out a blood-curling scream.

My friends... 2 of my closest ones... Died tragically!

I cried and sobbed on the floor, my tears causing a puddle to form on the floor.

I'm too ignorant that I let them both died horribly.

I need to call the police and the director.

-To Be Continued


	4. Revelation

The funeral ended normally. Me, Shion, and Satoko were crying our hearts out by the loss of both of our closest friends. To think this tragedy had happened.

That night the police had the scene on investigation, and the director had some of his other assistants bring the bodies away.

Currently Kei-Chan's parents were putting bouquets of flowers on his grave, while Rena's father puts them on both Rena and Kei-Chan's graves.

Their fathers shake their hands, and hugged.

After the funeral ended I met up with Oishi-San, who asked me to come with him to the police station.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"I've done investigating those tapes, that camera and notebook you found on Tomitake-San's corpse during Watanagashi. Care to see whatever's in them?"

"Yes."

We went to the evidence room to play the tapes one by one.

"Here's the first one, a witness recorded this in Ibaraki."

The first tape was played and it showed...

A younger Rena, shattering a dozen of windows at a school with a metal baseball bat, before it cuts to when she is brutally torturing 3 boys with the same bat. 2 of them were out cold due to sharp blows to the head by Rena's swings.

"Please! I beg of you! I'm sorry to have teased you!"

Rena didn't answer, but she grinned and tilted her head to the right, further scaring the boy.

The boy then tries to crawl away, but was stopped by Rena as she lunged onto the boy's back (after dropping the bat), and wrap both hands around the boy's face and pulls back, which applies pressure to the neck and shoulder area. Her legs trap the boy's left arm.

She pulled back so hard that the boy's face became blue and he began to choke.

The tape ended as Rena took a glance at the person recording, and the person ran away out of fear.

We took out the tape and inserted the second one.

The second tape played, which is when a handcuffed Rena was interrogated by some psychologists.

"So, what drives you to do those things to them?" The psychologist asked.

"Well... I'm not driven by fear, I'm driven by anger obviously. The tease and the ways they lie... Just like... Stumbled on my mind... The fear and hope inside me..."

"Tell me."

"The fear changed into courage, and my hope increased, I can have revenge on them! I hit them here, And there!" She pointed to her head, and abdomen. "You know what? I think you're next!"

The tape ends as suddenly Rena lunged onto the psychologist, with an insane laughter, and she choked him with her hands.

"I don't want to watch anymore!" I yelled out, scared senseless.

"Alright then... Here is some of the pictures Tomitake-San's camera captured. It's during Watanagashi, just before his death."

I looked at the printed pictures.

They were wide arranged, but one picture catches my attention.

The picture depicts a silhouette of Rena yelling something at Kei-Chan, and the next one, she buried her face passionately on his back.

"I don't understand... Why did she do all these? She's not the Rena I knew..."

"Well the things I'm going to explain to you was coincidentally all written inside that notebook."

I swiped the book out of his hand, and opened it.

File No. 7

Ryugū Rena

Ryugū Rena is a sweet young girl with a sinister side inside of her. She is highly unstable and can easily snap.

So far from what info I can get, her parents were divorced, due to Rena-San's mother marrying an ice cream seller. The same day at the divorce, Rena-San had demolished all of her mother's belongings and gifts given to her at home.

She went to elementary School in Ibaraki, where she is teased and lied to by many of the other boys there. It is said that she finally snapped one day and brutally tortured them all... Which is a fact that I have discovered from a witness's VCR tape.

She went back to Hinamizawa since she said that 'if she didn't, then Oyashiro-Sama will banish her for good.'

After she got back, she acted normal and cheerful, and collects items she deemed cute and take them home.

One day a newcomer which I met days before I finished this note, by the name of Maebara Keiichi, moved in due to his father's work.

He is a very kind and selfless boy. Rena-San seems to be very infatuated with him... Probably because that she never felt such kindness for so long.

The note ends here.

"Also, Our autopsy team already gave in the results. Her brain is badly damaged. Did you tell me that she had a concussion the day before Watanagashi?"

"Yes."

"Because that's not the first time she had a concussion. That's probably the 140th time she did that."

I widened my eyes.

"What? No... You're joking aren't you?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Her mental state caused her to attack people using her head... Literally, not just with a billhook around like the one you found next to Maebara-Kun's corpse."

"How bad is it?"

"It's 90 percent damaged... And it almost resembled a brain of an 85 year old Alzheimer's patient."

Tears were now flowing out of my eyes.

"So... This is not a murder... This is murder-suicide..."

I cried, with Oishi patting my back trying to comfort me.

Then in the following days, most people acted as if Rena never existed. They would just mention her name by "Who's this Ryuhguh Renah You're talking about?" and stuff.

I didn't accept it. I never wanted for it to become like this...

But what happened is already done. I think I should move on too.

-End


End file.
